Definicja
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Małe, puchate conieco. Slash. Zbetowane przez Kaczalkę i Liberi. UWAGA: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Na wyraźne życzenie autora oryginału nie podaję ani jego nicka, ani linka do tekstu źródłowego.


**Definicja  
**

— Drodzy uczniowie Hogwartu! — Wielką Salę wypełnił autorytatywny, ochrypły głos Dumbledore'a. — Za dwa tygodnie odbędzie się doroczny, pięćdziesiąty czwarty z kolei Konkurs Ortograficzny. Oczekuję, że weźmie w nim udział cała szkoła. Każdemu z was zostanie przydzielony partner z tego samego roku, ale z innego Domu, co stanowić ma moją kolejną, z góry skazaną na niepowodzenie, próbę wypromowania współpracy międzydomowej. Nie podejrzewam, że zakończy się ona większym sukcesem niż poprzednie, niestety najwyraźniej mnie przypada rola tego, któremu nie wolno tracić nadziei. — Dumbledore dramatycznie wyrzucił ręce ku sufitowi. Profesorowie McGonagall i Snape przewrócili oczami w identycznym wyrazie pogardy. — Napełniłem Tiarę Przydziału karteczkami z nazwami moich ulubionych słodyczy. Losujcie i szukajcie swej pary. Osoby, które wyciągną to samo, zostaną partnerami. A na koniec jedyna podpowiedź: w konkursie na pewno pojawią się słowa „szacunek" i „respekt".  
— A po co w ogóle próbować? — szepnął Ron Harry'emu do ucha. — Ten, kto wyląduje w parze z Hermioną, wygra. Cały Dumbledore. Każe brać udział wszystkim tylko po to, by ci, którzy mają kłopoty z ortografią…  
— O, to o mnie mowa…  
— … mogli zostać upokorzeni w jeszcze jeden sposób przed całą szkołą. Zakład, że Malfoy już w tej chwili notuje sobie całe listy parszywych obelg. „Och, Weasley, kto by pomyślał, że ubóstwo może iść ręka w rękę z głupotą."  
— A co powiesz na to: „Jestem zachwycony, Potter. Przejawiasz brak zdolności do dwóch rzeczy naraz: ostrego widzenia i otrografii". Niezła zabawa. Kroi się cholerna jatka.  
— To może spartaczymy pierwsze lepsze słowo i tym samym wykręcimy się ze wszystkiego już na początku? Na ile znam swoje szczęście, trafi mi się Crabbe. Wątpię, czy on potrafi przeliterować własne nazwisko. Pewnie napisał je sobie na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka, inaczej zapomniałby o „e" na końcu. Jakby nie było, Hermiona utrzyma się do zasranego końca i nie będzie mogła męczyć nas odrabianiem lekcji, zbyt zajęta udowadnianiem każdemu swego cholernego geniuszu. Wymigamy się i zostanie nam więcej czasu na rundki na miotłach. Całe boisko będzie nasze.  
— Czasami to ty jesteś cholernym geniuszem, Ron.  
Dwie ręce klasnęły o siebie w powietrzu, przybijając piątkę.  
— Ciii! — Hermiona wymierzyła łokciem kuksańca w żebra Rona, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem, gdy wydawał z siebie bolesne stęknięcie. Łokcie Hermiony były wyjątkowo ostre.  
— Oczywiście, wiem, że wielu z was myśli: „Oto kolejny z jego nieskończenie idiotycznych pomysłów. Dlaczego Ministerstwo pozostawia go na tym stanowisku?" — Dumbledore przerwał na chwilę, pozwalając Ślizgonom pochichotać trochę jego kosztem. — Wracając do rzeczy: wypełniam tę funkcję od bardzo dawna i raczej znam się na tym, co robię. Tym z was, którzy uznali, że łatwiej będzie pozostawić to zadanie pilnym Krukonom i nietypowym Gryfonom… — przerwał na chwilę, posyłając uśmiech prosto w kierunku Hermiony, odwzajemniającej mu się tym samym.  
— Poproś go — wymruczał jej Ron do ucha — żeby pochylił się trochę niżej, Hermiono, to będziesz mogła pocałować go jeszcze w coś innego. — I zainkasował drugi cios łokciem pod żebra.  
— … tym z was pragnę osłodzić trudy przygotowania do zawodów. Para, która wygra Konkurs Ortograficzny, otrzyma dodatkowy bonus do listy zdobytych owutemów. Ci z was, których oceny z pewnych przedmiotów, hmm, powiedzmy, z eliksirów, pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, dostaną okazję zdobycia kilku punktów. — Temu zdaniu towarzyszyło życzliwe spojrzenie najpierw w kierunku Harry'ego, a następnie Neville'a. — Zaś tym z was, którzy w innych okolicznościach nie mieliby najmniejszej szansy osłabić silnej pozycji panny Granger, jako zdobywczyni najlepszych ocen na roku, nadarzy się właśnie taka sposobność. — Tym razem spojrzenie dyrektora powędrowało w stronę Dracona, sprawiając, że chichoty i wygłupy przy stole Ślizgonów, będące akustycznym podkładem całej jego przemowy, ucichły nagle, ucięte nerwowym syknięciem Malfoya: „Zamknijcie się, idioci".  
— Dziękuję, panie Malfoy. A teraz poproszę o Tiarę Przydziału, profesor McGonagall.  
Z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy, wyraźnie sugerującym, że uważa pomysł dyrektora za dotychczasowy rekord głupoty, opiekunka Gryffindoru wyciągnęła Tiarę Przydziału w kierunku uczniów, którzy, podchodząc jeden po drugim, losowali małe skrawki papieru.  
Harry przeczytał swój. No super. Żelki o smaku smarków. Niewiarygodne, dyrektor naprawdę je lubi? Harry przeprowadził wywiad wśród Puchonów. Zero trafień. Następnie wziął na cel Krukonów. Bez powodzenia. Dokładnie wtedy stało się jasne, kto zostanie jego partnerem: jedyna osoba, której Harry nigdy nie okazałby szacunku ani respektu. Usiadł na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę pod purpurowo-złotym sztandarem Gryffindoru i czekał. Musiał przyznać, że poczuł krótką, ale autentyczną satysfakcję na widok swego partnera, pocącego się i na serio panikującego, gdy wszyscy uczniowie jeden po drugim dobierali się w pary, a on nadal nie mógł odnaleźć swojej.  
— Och, do kurwy nędzy. Lepiej nic nie mów. Daj mi zgadnąć. Trzymasz w swoich paskudnych łapach kartkę z napisem „Żelki o smaku smarków". Na Boga, moja szansa na wygranie konkursu spoczywa w rękach kogoś, którego aktualnym najsławniejszym wyczynem jest fakt, że już od przeszło tygodnia nie trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
— Bingo — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się i spoglądając na niego z dołu.  
— Bingo? Bingo? O czym ty, kurwa, gadasz, Potter?  
Harry oderwał się od muru i wstał.  
— Mugolska gra, Malfoy. Chciałem zaproponować, żebyśmy…  
Draco rozejrzał się wokół, a stwierdziwszy, że wszyscy nauczyciele wyszli już z sali, złapał Harry'ego za przód szaty i szarpnął mocno, popychając go na ścianę.  
— Muszę wygrać ten pieprzony konkurs, Potter. Nie obchodzi mnie, za jaką cenę. Będziemy się spotykać na dwie godziny dziennie. Sam twój widok sprawia, że chce mi się rzygać, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby zdobyć pierwsze miejsce. Będziemy się spotykać. — Zaakcentował swą wypowiedź, uderzając Harrym o mur. — Będziemy ćwiczyć. — Kolejne walnięcie. — I wygramy. — Trzepnął nim trzeci raz o ścianę, po czym zwolnił uchwyt. — Inaczej zabiję cię gołymi rękami.

***

Draco Malfoy naciskał na Snape'a tak długo, aż ten udostępnił mu starą, woniejącą stęchlizną pracownię eliksirów. Mogli z niej korzystać każdego wieczoru, przez dwa tygodnie dzielące ich od konkursu, przygotowując się z dala od innych. Pozostawał tylko jeden niewielki problem: nie mogli zgodzić się ze sobą co do przedmiotu ćwiczeń.  
Harry dostrzegł problem, gdy tylko ujrzał Dracona zbliżającego się do drzwi pracowni, lewitującego przed sobą słownik dziesięciocalowej grubości.  
— To nie jest to, co Dumbledore miał na myśli — zaprotestował.  
— Zamknij się, Potter — rzucił Draco i wyszeptał zaklęcie otwierające drzwi. Książka poszybowała przed nim w głąb pomieszczenia, z trzaskiem lądując na stole i na kilka sekund ginąc w chmurze pyłu.  
— Cholera, Malfoy. Kiedy ta klasa była ostatnio używana? W osiemnastym wieku? — wykaszlał Harry, wachlując rękami i odpędzając kurz od twarzy.  
— Wydaje mi się, że raczej w siedemnastym — odpowiedział Malfoy, myślami krążąc zupełnie gdzie indziej. — Dziś zaczniemy od „A" i może dotrzemy do połowy „B"…  
— Zapomnij, Malfoy. To nie _o to_ chodziło Dumbledore'owi. To nie ma nic wspólnego ze słowami…  
— Chodzi o pierdolony konkurs ortograficzny, prawda? Sprawdziłem, co robi Granger. Co do joty to samo. Stałem dokładnie za nią w bibliotece w kolejce po książkę. Czego twoim zdaniem mamy się uczyć, jeśli nie poprawnego literowania słów? Robienia skarpetek na drutach dla skrzatów domowych? — zadrwił Malfoy.  
— Myślę, że to bardziej skomplikowane, niż ci się zdaje.  
W taki właśnie sposób minęły im trzy pierwsze wieczory, godzina za godziną. Podczas czwartego spotkania zniecierpliwiony Harry wyrzucił ręce w górę.  
— Mówiłem ci już, znam profesora Dumbledore'a. On ma zupełnie co innego na myśli. Hermiona odpadnie. Zaufaj mi.  
Siedzieli przy stole, ze słownikiem spoczywającym na blacie pomiędzy nimi. Malfoy wykrzywił usta.  
— „Dureń". Przeliteruj „dureń". Zaufać tobie, Potter, niezłe. Niby czemu właśnie tobie?  
Na Boga, co za uparty idiota.  
— Nie będę literował „durnia", tylko szukał jego żywego ucieleśnienia. Powinieneś mi zaufać, bo chcę wygrać tak samo jak ty. Wiesz, że Snape mnie nie znosi. A nawet gdyby, to i tak owutema z eliksirów mógłbym dostać tylko jakimś cholernym cudem. Pragnę wygranej nie mniej niż ty. A może nawet bardziej.  
— Wątpię — mruknął Malfoy i potarł skronie, jakby bolała go głowa. — Dobra, ustępuję przed twą nadzwyczajną znajomością tej zdziwaczałej, żałosnej namiastki dyrektora. A teraz mów, o co mu, twoim zdaniem, chodzi?  
Harry zamyślił się głęboko. Zastanawiał się nad potęgą słów, nad tym, jak zwalczali się z Malfoyem przez siedem szkolnych lat, znieważając się i obrzucając nawzajem wyzwiskami. Być może problem tkwił nie tyle w wyglądzie, ile w znaczeniu słów.  
— Brałeś już kiedyś udział w konkursie ortograficznym, Malfoy? — zapytał Harry.  
— Oczywiście, ty półgłówku. Każde dziecko w tym uczestniczy, nawet w czarodziejskiej podstawówce. Zawsze wygrywałem. To chyba jasne. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się znacząco.  
Harry musiał zmobilizować wszystkie siły, żeby mu nie przyłożyć.  
— Ależ naturalnie — parsknął. — Jakże by mogło być inaczej? Ale zawsze, gdy nauczyciel pytał cię, jak pisze się dane słowo, odczytywał też jego definicję, racja?  
— Tak — przyznał Malfoy. — Do czego zmierzasz, Potter?  
Harry głęboko wciągnął powietrze, wdzięczny za wspólnie ustaloną regułę, nakazującą im zdeponowanie różdżek w drugim końcu pracowni, tak by żaden z nich nie oberwał rzuconą, mniej lub bardziej przypadkowo, klątwą.  
— Moim zdaniem on chce, żebyśmy okazali sobie wzajemnie szacunek i respekt. Żebyśmy stali się definicją tych słów.  
Sarkastyczna mina, nie schodząca z twarzy Malfoya, przeistoczyła się na moment w wyraz czystego przerażenia. Zaraz jednak Draco opanował się i przewrócił oczami w grymasie najwyższej irytacji, której wątpliwy zaszczyt bycia odbiorcą przypadał Harry'emu dzień w dzień od niemal siedmiu lat.  
— Jak zwykle nie masz o niczym pieprzonego pojęcia, Potter. Nic dziwnego, że ciągle zawalasz eliksiry. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać tych bzdur ani chwili dłużej. „Dureń".  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— Odchrzań się, Malfoy! — krzyknął. — Tracisz tylko czas. Możliwe, że moje sukcesy w minionych konkursach wszelkiego rodzaju były raczej średnie, ale wiem o nich jedną rzecz: magiczne zawody tego typu _nie są_ tym, czym wydają się być. Musimy nauczyć się wzajemnego szacunku i respektu i, jeśli się nie mylę, zostało nam na to dziesięć dni. A jeżeli chcesz wygrać te rozgrywki, to mnie posłuchaj. Chodzi o czarodziejski konkurs. Dziesięć dni, Malfoy. To wszystko. Dziesięć dni. — Kończąc to zdanie, Harry czuł zmęczenie. Opuścił głowę, opierając ją o przedramiona. „Dureń". Jak adekwatnie. — D-U-R-E-Ń… — wymamrotał półgębkiem. — Dokładnie tak się właśnie czuję. — A gdy Draco przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, dodał, unosząc głowę: — Dobrze to przeliterowałem?  
— Mam na imię Draco. Czy wolno mi mówić ci Harry?  
Pytaniu towarzyszyła wyciągnięta ręka Ślizgona. Harry odrzucił ją kiedyś, dawno temu, gdy byli jeszcze małymi chłopcami, kierowany impulsem, by obrazić jej właściciela. W ciągu minionych lat ani razu nie pożałował tego odruchu, w gruncie rzeczy odczuwał nawet dumę z samego siebie, bo już na samym początku odkrył, jakim zimnym draniem był Malfoy. Spojrzał w dół, na eleganckie palce ponownie skierowane ku niemu w przyjaznym geście, przeniósł wzrok na szare oczy Dracona, czujne, lecz pozbawione swej zwykłej pogardy pod jego adresem. Pochwycił oferowaną mu dłoń.  
— Tak, wolno ci.

***

Problem można było określić następująco: w jaki sposób zacząć respektować osobę, do której czuje się odrazę?  
— Tu raczej będzie chodziło o więcej niż o bzdurę z mówieniem sobie po imieniu, Potter.  
Znowu siedzieli w starej pracowni eliksirów. Do konkursu pozostało dziewięć dni.  
— Tak, wiem — jęknął Harry. Zrozumienie, co Dumbledore miał na myśli, było jedną rzeczą, ale wprowadzenie jej w życie, czymś zupełnie innym. — Co ty na to, żebyśmy powiedzieli, co nam się w sobie wzajemnie podoba? Wiesz, sprawili sobie po komplemencie.  
— No nie, wybacz, Potter. Równie dobrze mógłbym poprosić Hagrida, żeby wcisnął się w baletki i odtańczył „Jezioro Łabędzie".  
— Draco, jesteś mało pomocny — upomniał go Harry. — A poza tym mam na imię Harry, ty kretynie. Ile razy mam ci jeszcze o tym przypominać? Z pewnością znajdzie się we mnie coś, na co nie patrzysz z kompletną odrazą. Jedna, jedyna pieprzona rzecz. O to mi chodzi — skończył, sięgając po butelkę Ognistej Whisky, upijając spory łyk i odstawiając ją z powrotem między skrzyżowane kostki ich stóp.  
Transmutowali krzesła z prostymi oparciami w miękką jak gąbka, wygodną sofę, w którą mogli się zapaść, Harry rozparty na jednym, Draco na drugim jej końcu. Stół zmienili w niską ławę, od razu zarzucając na nią nogi i umieszczając między sobą Ognistą, której kilka butelek przemycił Malfoy w ciągu dnia. Gdy Harry zareagował na te zapasy zaskoczeniem, Ślizgon skwitował jego zdziwienie z grymasem na twarzy:  
— Skoro mam być dla ciebie uprzejmy, Pot… Harry, to najpierw muszę się odpowiednio odurzyć.  
Harry otworzył jedno oko, stwierdzając, że Draco nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru odpowiadać. Naprawdę był kretynem. Siedział z zamkniętymi powiekami, ustami otaczając szyjkę butelki whisky i pociągając z niej kolejny łyk. Harry obserwował ruch jego krtani, gdy przełykał alkohol. Na Boga, Malfoy miał straszliwie długą szyję. Po chwili, nie otwierając oczu, Draco w milczeniu postawił butelkę na stole, ani razu nie patrząc w jego stronę.  
— Dobra, w takim razie sam zacznę, skoro ty zachowujesz się jak skończony dupek. Uważam, że jesteś genialny, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. Naprawdę pierwszorzędny. Gdybyś nie zamierzał pójść w oślizgłe ślady twego ojca i zostać gównianym śmierciożercą, zasugerowałbym ci karierę nauczyciela eliksirów, bo masz do tego autentyczny talent. Nienawidzę być z tobą w parze na lekcjach, bo jesteś palantem, ale jednocześnie to lubię, bo wiem, że dostanę wtedy lepszą ocenę niż w pojedynkę. — Harry przerwał na chwilę. — Wolę nawet pracować z tobą niż z Hermioną — dokończył, wydając z siebie głębokie westchnienie.  
W porządku, to wcale nie było takie straszne, a poza tym zgodne z prawdą. Otworzył oczy, zerkając na wyprostowanego Dracona.  
— Oczywiście, że jestem geniuszem eliksirów. Tylko idiota by tego nie zauważył — prychnął Draco. — Powiedz mi coś nowego.  
— Przepraszam — Harry wykrzywił usta w wyniosłym uśmieszku. Merlinie, co za wspaniałe uczucie. Całkiem możliwe, że w rozsyłaniu tych uśmieszków było jednak coś szczególnego. — Ale już powiedziałem ci komplement. Twoja kolej. — Nie spuszczał oczu z Dracona. Minęło kilka sekund, a ten nadal nie wymówił ani słowa. Harry zaczął się niecierpliwić, a po chwili złościć. — Jesteś takim draniem, Malfoy. Nie możesz… — podniósł głos do krzyku.  
— Zamknij gębę — odwrzasnął Draco. — Powiem coś. Tylko zamknij oczy. Ja zamknąłem, gdy mówiłeś. Teraz ty zamknij swoje.  
Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej będzie wstać i po prostu wyjść, chrzaniąc cały konkurs. To zaczynało być zupełnie porąbane. Pochylił się, chcąc podnieść się z sofy, gdy usłyszał cichuteńkie „proszę", wyszeptane tak łagodnie, że sprawiało raczej wrażenie oddechu, niż słowa. Z powrotem opadł na sofę, przymykając powieki.  
— Pięknie wyglądasz na miotle. Gdy latasz.  
Nawet Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, ile kosztowała Dracona ta wypowiedź. Tak więc nie otworzył oczu, nie wykrzywił ust ani nie rzucił komentarza w stylu, na podstawie czego Draco mógł wydać taką opinię, skoro zawsze znajdował się w tyle za nim, gdy Harry sięgał po znicza, którego Malfoy tak bardzo pragnął dostać przed nim.  
— Dziękuję, Draco — powiedział tylko.

***

Ósmego dnia przed konkursem, podczas lekcji eliksirów, Draco poinformował Harry'ego, że potrzeba im więcej czasu na wspólne ćwiczenia i nakazał mu stawić się w starej pracowni w porze kolacji.  
— Odpieprz się, Malfoy — warknął Harry, powracając do siekania korzenia mandragory.  
— O co ci chodzi, Potter? — ogryzł się Draco, obniżając głos.  
— Ludzie, którzy szanują się i respektują nawzajem, nie wydają sobie rozkazów.  
Draco zarumienił się i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przełykając ślinę.  
— Czy zjadłbyś ze mną kolację w starej pracowni eliksirów? Moglibyśmy popracować nad przygotowaniami do Konkursu Ortograficznego. Skrzaty zgodziły się podać nam posiłek właśnie tam.  
Harry odpowiedział z uśmiechem:  
— Byłoby mi bardzo miło, Draco. Spotkajmy się o szóstej.

***

— Może jeszcze jakiś komplement, Harry? — przymilał się Draco.  
Pochłonęli kolację, popijając ją przyzwoitym bordeaux, które Draco kazał sprowadzić swej sowie z dworu Malfoyów. Rozpracowywali właśnie drugą butelkę, wylegując się na końcach sofy.  
— Przestań mnie denerwować. Skomplementować to ja mogę to — Harry zakołysał kieliszkiem wina.  
— Jeśli twoje zdolności eksperta pozwalają ci jedynie na odróżnienie czerwonego wina od białego, to wybacz, jeśli nie rozpłynę się w nagłym paroksyzmie szczęścia. — A gdy Harry roześmiał się głośno, dodał: — No, no. Komplement, poproszę.  
— Nie mam dziś nastroju do prawienia komplementów. Co powiesz na wyznania? Wyznajmy sobie coś. — Harry uniósł wzrok, patrząc na kąciki ust Malfoya, uniesione w uśmiechu, który można by nazwać jakoś pomiędzy „niedobry" a „zły". — Draco, uprzedzam cię, że ani jedno słowo nie może wydostać się poza to pomieszczenie, w innym przypadku będę zmuszony opowiedzieć wszystkim dokoła, że uważasz mnie za absolutnego boga miotły.  
— Nie, nie mówiłem nic takiego — zaoponował Draco. — Nie powiedziałem niczego poza tym, że umiesz latać.  
Harry opadł na oparcie sofy i zamknął oczy. Naprawdę mógł polubić picie wina.  
— Ależ powiedziałeś.  
— Nie powiedziałem, ty zarozumiały kretynie.  
— Powiedziałeś — ziewnął Harry. — O kurczę, ale jestem wykończony. _Nox_ — wymruczał i klasa pogrążyła się w ciemnościach.  
— Nie zasypiaj jeszcze, Harry. Chcę usłyszeć mój komplement — nadąsał się Draco.  
— Na Boga, aleś ty niemożliwy. Dobra, masz ładne włosy. Nawet jeśli wkurzają mnie czasem do białości. A teraz daj mi pospać przez kilka godzin.  
— Harry?  
— Hmm?  
— Gdybyś rzucił mi to prosto w twarz, z całą pewnością bym się wyparł, nawet dzikie testrale niczego by ze mnie nie wyciągnęły, ale powiem ci, że też masz ładne włosy. W totalnie niezadbany, chaotyczny, niechlujny sposób. Ale na temat blizny nie mogę powiedzieć nic miłego. Jest kurewsko brzydka i irytuje mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
— Palant.  
— Drań.

***

Pansy Parkinson podsłuchała gdzieś przypadkiem, że gdyby zamordowała Hermionę Granger Niewybaczalnym, to byłoby to warte spędzenia reszty życia w Azkabanie.  
Ronowi Weasleyowi obiło się o uszy, że Goyle był tak głupi, że musiał przyczepiać sobie małe strzałki do czubków butów, by wiedzieć, w którą stronę ma iść.  
Blaise Zabini nie podsłuchał niczego. Był zbyt zajęty pieprzeniem Lavender Brown na Wieży Astronomicznej.  
Nikomu nie obiło się o uszy, co Draco Malfoy powiedział do Harry'ego Pottera:  
— Harry, czy mógłbyś mi podać tę chochlę, proszę?  
Tak samo jak nikt nie podsłuchał, gdy Harry Potter mówił do Dracona Malfoya:  
— Draco, masz ochotę na przejażdżkę na miotłach?

***

Siódmego dnia przed konkursem Harry zapytał:  
— Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz wygrać, Draco? — Znów pili wino, tym razem doskonałego białego burgunda. Stara pracownia tonęła w ciemności. Draco zaczarował kieliszki tak, że zapełniały się same. Odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. — Draco? Nie śpisz?  
— Mhmm.  
— Dlaczego aż tak ci zależy na zwycięstwie? Masz świetne stopnie. I, szczerze mówiąc, Hermiona jest po prostu niesamowita. Ta inteligencja. Nie wiem, jak racjonalnie myślącemu człowiekowi mogłoby się wydawać, że może z nią konkurować.  
— Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że nie jestem a) inteligentny lub b) racjonalny, Potter?  
— Przestań — upomniał go Harry, dając klapsa w miejsce, w którym przypuszczał trafić na ramię Dracona.  
— Au, to moja głowa, ty idioto.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział skruszony Harry. — Chociaż, nie. Wycofuję przeprosiny. Znowu powiedziałeś do mnie „Potter". Więc dlaczego aż tak chcesz wygrać? — Brak odpowiedzi. — Draaaacooooo — ostrzegł go Harry.  
— Jeżeli nie wygram, on ją pobije.  
Ciepła jasność, mająca swe źródło w alkoholu, zniknęła.  
— Kogo?  
— Moją matkę. On bije ją za każdym razem, gdy nie uda mi się wygrać. Nieważne, w czym. Malfoyowie zawsze muszą być pierwsi. Zawsze.  
Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić. Co powiedzieć.  
— Quidditch?  
— Tak, po każdym meczu, w którym łapiesz znicza, on tłucze ją na kwaśne jabłko.  
Harry przesunął ramię wzdłuż oparcia sofy, szukając barku Dracona.  
— Pojutrze wyjdziemy na boisko. Pokażę ci, jak możesz mnie pokonać. Nie mogę poddać meczu, Draco…  
— Głupi Gryfon…  
— … ale mogę przynajmniej dać ci szansę.  
Draco oparł policzek o dłoń Harry'ego.  
— Moja ciotka i wuj zamykali mnie w komórce pod schodami i dosłownie głodzili.  
Draco potarł policzkiem o kłykcie Harry'ego.  
— Łotry. Chcesz, żebym ich dla ciebie zabił?

***

Szóstego dnia przed konkursem Harry i Draco wypili tyle wina do kolacji, że zasnęli razem na sofie. Draco nie był do końca pewien, ale w samym środku nocy Harry pocałował go w pewnej chwili w czubek głowy. W tym samym momencie Harry miał wrażenie, że Draco obrysowuje kontur jego blizny wilgotnym palcem, tak jakby przyłożył go najpierw do ust, zanim dotknął nim jego czoła.  
Draco obudził się rankiem, wciśnięty w gniazdko między nogami Harry'ego, z jednym ramieniem spoczywającym na jego piersi, drugim owiniętym wokół jego pasa. Obie ręce Harry'ego, splecione na szczupłych plecach Dracona, otaczały jego talię. Nie wymykając się z objęć, usiadł w rogu sofy, obudził Harry'ego głaszcząc go krótko po twarzy, po czym podał mu okulary.  
— Wstawaj, ty leniu — powiedział. — Spóźnimy się na śniadanie.  
Harry skinął głową i, cały w rumieńcach, zanim założył okulary na nos, zrewanżował się delikatnym muśnięciem policzka Dracona.

***

Piątego dnia przed konkursem, w trakcie śniadania, Hermiona Granger i Pansy Parkinson zostały wykluczone z zawodów. Pansy, niezdolna do pohamowania własnych zapędów, rzuciła na Hermionę zaklęcie unieruchamiające, wrzeszcząc ile sił w płucach: „A niech tę dziwkę trafi szlag!"  
Ron, który zrozumiał, że być może Pansy wcale nie była taka głupia, obłożył Goyle'a innym paskudnym czarem, w efekcie czego obaj zostali zdyskwalifikowani. Całymi godzinami nie mógł odzyskać mowy, gdy po zajęciach z eliksirów Goyle podszedł do niego, by mu podziękować.  
Blaise i Lavender nie pojawili się tego dnia na żadnej lekcji.

***

— Po prostu czuję się tak, jakbym nie miał innego wyboru.  
— Och, przestań. Cierpisz na pieprzony kompleks bohatera. Nawet gdyby ta przepowiednia nie istniała, nadal śledziłbyś każdy krok Voldemorta.  
— Wiesz o przepowiedni?  
— No jasne, ty idioto. Wystarczy, że Harry Potter pierdnie, a wszyscy już to wiedzą. Tak swoją drogą, moim zdaniem chodzi o Neville'a.  
— No tak, racja.  
Draco przesunął ustami po wargach Harry'ego.  
— Chcę wierzyć, że chodzi o Neville'a.

***

Czwartego dnia przed konkursem:  
— Żałuję, że nigdy nie poznałem ojca.  
— A ja żałuję, że poznałem mojego.

***  
**  
**Trzeciego dnia przed konkursem:  
— Myślisz, że nie masz wyboru, ale go masz. Cały ten ciężar historii, rodzinnego dziedzictwa… Nie musisz w to wchodzić, przecież wiesz.  
— Tak, wiem, Harry. Muszę.

***

Drugiego dnia przed konkursem:  
— Złapałem zniiiiiczaaa, złapałem zniiiiczaaa!  
— Cicho bądź, ty półgłówku.

***

Nadszedł dzień Konkursu Ortograficznego.  
Hermiona ciągle poruszała się z niejakim trudem w wyniku rzuconego na nią zaklęcia. Pansy nadal nie okazywała skruchy. Blaise i Lavender nareszcie pojawili się po dobrych czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach nieobecności. Ponadto zaczęły krążyć plotki, że poprzedniego dnia widziano Rona grającego w szachy z Goyle'em w przybudówce ze sprzętem do quidditcha.  
Dumbledore podał słowa „szacunek" i „respekt", czekając na rozwiązanie. Uczniowie literowali oba wyrazy, za każdym razem kładąc akcent na innej literze, próbując zrozumieć, co dyrektor pragnie usłyszeć i dlaczego nie jest zadowolony z ich odpowiedzi. Wraz z mijającym czasem jego mina wydłużała się coraz bardziej, a uczestnicy odpadali jeden po drugim. W końcu przyszła kolej na Harry'ego i Dracona.  
— Czy wy też mnie rozczarujecie, chłopcy? — zapytał Dumbledore, spoglądając na nich spoza połówek okularów. — „Szacunek", panie Malfoy — wyrzekł, wypełniając Wielką Salę echem swych słów.  
— H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R — odpowiedział Draco pełnym głosem.  
Usta Dumbledore'a drgnęły.  
— „Respekt", panie Potter?  
— D-R-A-C-O M-A-L-F-O-Y — odrzekł Harry jeszcze głośniej niż Draco.  
— A oto dwaj zwycięzcy! — wykrzyknął Dumbledore, a z imitującego niebo sufitu zaczął sypać się brokat i konfetti, pokrywając obu chłopców.  
W nagłym zamęcie, wywołanym niezrozumiałym dla wszystkich wyborem zwycięskiej pary, dyrektor zerknął do tyłu, obdarzając profesorów Snape'a i McGonagall iście ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem.

Koniec


End file.
